


mutual resistance

by trees_so_thin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, Nipple Play, bro i am so bad at tags, god that sure is a tag to use ., injury ?????, its implied somewhat, nudity ?, one sided crush?, they kiss each other a lot i dont know, this isnt like. Too explicit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trees_so_thin/pseuds/trees_so_thin
Summary: argo and fitzroy get a bit rowdy with each other. this goes nowhere fast multiple times
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	mutual resistance

**Author's Note:**

> now i have slept i can put better notes on this. sorry for the jokes/references in this that only make sense to a few people and me. sorry for the nipple thing. sorry in general. someone tell me why this took so long to write and is all over the place  
> EDIT: sorry canon asexual fitzroy you can have a little fun as a treat . i never described you as being Attracted to argo tho so i think i did fine

Rainer said 7pm was the prime tavern time, and seeing Fitzroy sit; face flushed, shirt undone just a little too far, and crow about the fantasy horse race on the big mirror over the bar like a middle aged man really settled that statement home for Argo.  
He was no more excitable or loud than usual but he must be a little tipsy to be caring about the stakes of the horse race, Argo mused, sipping his lime juice through a straw as he rested his head on his palm. Who even finds this entertaining, apart from….drunk people.  
A loud cheer arose from the side of the pub that Leon and Buckminster had drifted over to as soon as the group had got there, and the crowd parted to reveal the firbolg, furry face shining with foam as he had just sculled yet another flagon of mead, much to the jock boys’ excitement.  
Argo realized that he was alone at the table with Fitzroy.  
Sneaking a glance around the premises for Rainer (and finding her chatting up the tiefling bartender, Zana, and not even being shy about it- she was leaning as suggestively as she could over the countertop), argo decided that there was absolutely no harm in giving in to his vices as well, if everyone else was going to.  
He slurped the condensation from the ice in his drink noisily with the straw and subtly turned his head again to look at Fitzroy.  
Yeah, he was attractive. At the best of times. Right now? His face shining with giddy excitement, teeth showing in his open smile (especially those pointed canines), that shirt with the top four (FOUR) buttons undone, the slight definition of this muscles visible through the shirt opening, the smattering of chest hair, matching up with the stubble underneath his chin and jawline-- wait, shit.  
Argo realised that he had basically just been staring agape at Fitzroy for what felt like half an hour. Probably not that long, but it felt far too long to him.  
What if people saw? Him just ogling his villain- head of corporation- whatever- like that?  
He felt heat spread through his body, from embarrassment; unfortunately not from anything more pleasurable. Looking around furtively (just with his eyes, not turning his head; he knew from sneakery classes that that was unnecessary movement that simply drew attention to himself), Argo managed to deduce that in fact, nobody had noticed and the firbolg was making too much of a ruckus with his head seemingly in a barrel now for anybody in their right minds to care.  
That didn't stop Argo from being embarrassed.  
He needed to make an escape.  
Swiftly, he got up from his chair, slipped some coins out of his pocket for his drink and tossed them on the table, and turned to evacuate to the tavern bathroom (he couldn't THINK of anywhere else to go without completely abandoning the party!).  
He WAS going to go without a word, but something compelled him to softly brush Fitzroy’s arm as he left, in that certain way they had silently agreed on.  
Not like he was expecting Fitzroy to notice.  
Anyway, he was barricaded in a stall right now, face in hands, mind going a little turbo charged. He would come out in a minute.  
In the distance, Buckminster cheered. 

Fitzroy felt the soft, silky brush of Argo’s fingertips on his bare arm and shivered involuntarily. Not because the genasi’s fingers were always cool to the touch, or even because he understood the signal.  
Light touches made him a little heated at the best of times.  
He waited for the fantasy horse race currently being broadcast to finish up before he too left the table, feeling the storm in his gut build up with every passing second of watching the stupid horses. Maybe he had been waiting for most of the night for Argo to get the courage to signal him, or maybe he had been waiting until HE was drunk enough himself to find the balls to initiate. Whatever, it didn't matter. Right now was a prime timeslot anyway- he was tipsy enough to have a bit of liquid courage but not so drunk that he wouldn't be able to remember anything or control himself.  
He wobbled over to the bathroom, pretending to be nauseous, and entered to find all the stalls free except for one. ducking down (not a good idea for his head- he wasn't even that inebriated), Fitzroy saw Argo's shoes- and thankfully, NOT his pants around his ankles- and came to the conclusion that the other man was, in fact, in there.  
“Hey, Argo,” he giggled against the crack in the door, “are you shitting in there or-”  
“NO!” Argo said from the other side, opening the door almost immediately and causing Fitzroy to stumble into his chest. “Shut the fuck up, you dickhead.”  
“Oh be quiet. I was joking,” Fitzroy said indignantly, impatiently standing on his tiptoes to kiss Argo (something left over from his shorter days, a habit he still hasn't got out of). Surprisingly, Argo recoiled from the advance, which put Fitzroy off a little, the slow fire in his stomach dampening. “What?” he asked, perturbed. “Am I not good enough for you, Mr. CCO?”  
“No, it's not that,” Argo said in a fluster. “I just don't wanna be, uh, here, doing this- uh, d’you wanna, um. D’you wanna go home and, uh…”  
“Don't say another word, Argo,” Fitzroy whispered, doing a heel turn out the door and not waiting for Argo to follow. The small amount of alcohol he was processing was doing something to him, he was aware, but if it gave him the courage to be a man and maybe find Argo’s sweet spot for once, he could deal with it for a while.

Argo caught up to him in the cold outside air, and they wordlessly strode towards their dorm, tension between them palpable, small lightning crackles of excitement popping off of Fitzroy’s skin.

It wasn't very long at all before that same lightning was fizzling against Argo’s skin as they hurriedly stumbled inside the door, Fitzroy roughly grabbing argo’s neck and hips before the door even swung shut, and forcing his mouth on the genasi’s. Argo flinched a little at the suddenness of the action and the static electricity coming off Fitzroy's entire body, but this new impulsivity he was showing wasn't something Argo was going to complain about. He leaned himself into Fitzroy and took in the kiss, pinning the half elf against the door to aid in his private mission to one up the strength of Fitzroy’s advances.  
Almost immediately Fitzroy pushed back, and Argo felt his muscles ripple against his chest as Fitzroy broke for a second and steered him further into the room until they hit the bench of the kitchenette.  
“Get up on there,” Fitzroy commanded softly as he unzipped Argo's jacket, crawling up onto the bench after argo when the other man complied.  
“Why on here?” Argo asked, his breath hitching as Fitzroy roughly kissed him on the neck and continued to spark lightning at every small skin to skin contact. Fitzroy didn't answer, so Argo simply accepted it and let his mind go for a second, feeling Fitzroy meander across his jaw in a fervent way. He considered the disconnect he was feeling in that moment- ecstasy at Fitzroy touching HIM for once, all of his own volition, no prompting needed- but frustration at the WAY in which he was doing it- missing all the sweet spots by the narrowest of margins, pressure just a little too soft, hands all over him but not as firm as he wanted.  
A few weeks of their arrangement had let Argo get to know Fitzroy a bit more intimately than Fitzroy probably wanted him to; and Argo could tell, even from his limited knowledge so far of the other man’s preferences, that the way Fitzroy was delicately touching him and the areas that he chose to do it in were simply Fitzroy projecting his own desires onto his actions, so Argo gently pulled Fitzroy’s head away from his collarbone and held him there for a second. Fitzroy regarded Argo, feeling his face heat up even more than it already was, the warmth pulsating and reflecting off Argo’s cool skin. “W-what?” he asked, not letting his hands stop slowly circling the contours of Argo’s muscle definition.  
“Fitz, I appreciate it, but you're going to have to try harder than that to turn me on,” Argo said huskily, reiterating Fitzroy’s touch and gently trailing a fingertip down Fitzroy’s neck through the middle of his chest and to his navel, popping the remaining buttons on his shirt as he did so. Fitzroy shuddered at the touch, gasping internally (still too proud to make any sound out loud). “Oh….oh really?”  
“Yeah,” Argo whispered, now simply repeating the actions Fitzroy had just taken on him, softly kissing him on the lips and beyond, down to the divot underneath his collarbone. He felt the bob of Fitzroy's Adam's apple as he tried to hold in a whimper and smirked a little.  
“If you're so intent on pleasing me then I have to teach you how to do it right.”  
There was a small growl in the back of Argo's voice, and hearing it made the boiling pot that was the pit of Fitzroy's stomach almost hit a peak in its turmoil.  
He wasn't going to admit it, but that was hot.  
“Oh,” was all he managed to get out before he had to stop himself for fear of his voice breaking.  
“Yeah,” Argo agreed, pausing for a second to take off his shirt and change his position on the bench; straddling it and scooting closer to Fitzroy, who was still kneeling. He took Fitzroy's hands in his and guided them towards his chest, letting Fitzroy find his bearings, until the half elf's thumbs rested on his nipples (piercing-less for tonight, they felt awkward through this shirt). Argo grinned at the touch, waiting until Fitzroy managed to get a hold of himself enough to slowly work his thumbs around in circles, clearly understanding Argo’s cue.  
“Go to town, baby. Don't be shy,” Argo drawled, already feeling his breath come in gasps.  
“What, do you have some kind of a nipple kink,” Fitzroy snapped, nevertheless feeling excitement to see Argo squirm under his thumbs and whimper as he sped up his careful process.  
“I d- ohhhh- i don't know,” Argo panted. “I've never really found any other kind of- ah!- soft spot.”  
“For all your posturing about getting me to turn you on right you sure have limited foreplay options.”  
Fitzroy gently tugged at one erect nipple and Argo yelped, feeling that cloud of pleasure he was chasing settle over him. He set a hand on Fitzroy's hip, brushing his thumb along the line of the bone, and felt Fitzroy shudder.  
“Well, do you want to try and find some more, then?”  
Fitzroy blushed a deep red- god, he was almost turning into Snippers- and broke contact with Argo’s chest. “I- I’m not going to jerk you off. I have standards,” he blurted out, not even sure what he was saying himself. Argo flushed at that, now acutely aware of his sitting position and the fact that he was getting kind of aroused.  
“No! I didn't mean- shit, we’ve made it awkward,” Argo muttered, feeling defeat and sliding down from the bench. Fitzroy followed, feeling small.  
“Sorry,” he said, downcast.  
“It’s fine,” Argo replied, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe the feeling just...wasn't there like i thought it was tonight. Im sorry.”  
He sighed and set off towards the bathroom. “I'm going to shower. Sorry for ruining it.”  
Fitzroy grabbed Argo’s hand as he tried to leave, desperately reaching for something, anything, that could bring the mood back- he was still a little warm inside from being tipsy, and he wanted to try and ride the feeling he had just then when Argo moved under his hands and responded to his touch.  
“N- wait. I’ll come too.”  
Argo stopped and looked at Fitzroy, wide-eyed. “Sorry? Did I hear you right?”  
Fitzroy wasn't sure HE’D heard himself right, but he might as well stick to his guns. He imagined, for a second, undressing Argo and feeling him all over, and felt a nervous pang that seemed to reach all the way down to his toes.  
Was he this nervous because of the idea of seeing him naked or was it something else? It certainly wasn't any sort of capital F Feelings. Fitzroy had banned himself from letting any of those in. He fucked around with Argo because it was fun, and he made him feel good, and he liked it. That was it.  
“I mean, only if you're okay with it, i guess,” he said, still not sure exactly what he was proposing, just knowing that he was so sweaty and if he didn't get out of these pants right now fantasy jesus christ-  
Argo leaned over and kissed Fitzroy hard on the mouth, apparently rejuvenated by whatever he was deep in thought about for the last 2 minutes. Fitzroy simply went along with it, awkwardly trying to shed his jeans while he did so, too annoyed by the sweat to care about standing in his underwear in front of Argo.  
“I don't want t’see your dick, boy. Not yet anyway,” Argo said finally, in what Fitzroy gathered was a response to his last statement. “However, I will…. kiss you wherever you want me to IF you can find one spot that makes me- uh-”  
A pause.  
“Ran out of steam, huh?” Fitzroy smirked. “Must be hard flip-flopping like that so quickly.”  
“Look, the mood dipped, and I don't know how t’-”  
“It’s fine,” Fitzroy insisted, merely relieved that they seemed to have got the situation back to an amicable level, and burying residual thoughts of the idea of Argo’s naked form in front of him. “I’ll do it. Where do you want me to start?”  
Fitzroy didn't wait for an answer, getting an idea and zeroing in on the spot just underneath Argo’s jaw, where the corner of his jawline met his throat, and kissed hard, finally clued into the fact that Argo seemed to like it when he was a little bit rough. Argo felt the pressure on the soft flesh and involuntarily moaned, the sound vibrating through his vocal chords and indirectly through Fitzroy's body.  
“Did I get you?” he asked, still kissing Argo’s jawline, firmly grabbing the back of his neck while he did so.  
Argo whimpered affirmatively, and, holding up his end of the deal as best he could in his position, gently kissed Fitzroy's shoulder. Fitzroy murmured something that Argo couldn't hear as he proceeded to move down Argo’s body, kissing hard enough to leave marks on his bluish skin.  
“You- you can stop now, if you want,” Argo whimpered, holding onto Fitzroy’s shoulder’s for dear life as Fitzroy reached his chest, anticipating but not expecting the sensation of the half elf’s mouth on his nipple, the soft pull as he sucked on it briefly, the graze of his teeth- it was over too quickly as Fitzroy moved on further down to Argo’s navel, but the aftermath of the episode imprinted on Argo’s mind.  
Shit, maybe I do have a nipple kink.  
“Can you-- stopppppp.”  
Fitzroy paused, in the process of exploring the smooth line from the tip of Argo’s hip down to his groin, and stood up, slightly embarrassed by the levels he was going to. “Sorry.”  
“No- it’s not that- can you…. Do the other one.” Argo gestured feebly, holding in his mind the sensation from the first time.  
Fitzroy frowned, then slyly grinned, “You DO have a nipple kink, don’t you.”  
“I don’t know yet. I need to test it out first.”  
Fitzroy rolled his eyes and obliged Argo’s request anyway, being softer and more teasing this time, observing the way he shuddered with the initial kiss, and the low moan when he closed his mouth over the nipple, and the way he convulsed with nearly his whole being when he used his teeth a little.  
“Oh god, Fitzroy.”  
“If you manage to get off solely from this then I think I may just have to lose all respect for you,” he muttered as he switched to the other nipple, making sure to give it as much attention as the first, feeling with his tongue for the holes where the piercing usually went, revelling in how Argo pushed his body up against him hard when he did so, and the dull pain from how hard Argo’s fingers were gripping into his back.  
“Well? How much of my respect are you going to keep?” Fitzroy asked, boldly moving one of his hands down Argo’s torso but stopping just at the top of his belt, settling for resting his hand there. Argo was silent and deadly still for a good while, trying to leave his arousal to die down, fully aware of how he had just grinded up against Fitzroy but choosing not to think too hard about it.  
Eventually, he spoke up, his voice shaky and weak.  
“O..okay, you were right. I do have stupid little bitch nipples, they are sensitive, and it kinda is a kink.”  
“Whatever helps you get up in the morning, my CCO.”  
He didn't mean that double entendre with “get up.” But maybe he did.  
Anyway.  
Argo got a few leftover moans out before he straightened up and grabbed Fitzroy's face in his hands. “Okay. your turn. I know what you want so just sit down, shut up, and let me go.”  
Fitzroy swallowed and did what Argo told him, moving over to sit on the back of their cheap dorm couch. Argo followed and let Fitzroy position his legs around him so he could at least grip his waist if he overbalanced. (That was Fitzroy’s rational reasoning, at least.)  
Gently cupping Fitzroy’s face in his hands and turning it up towards him, Argo studied his features for a moment, pushing back the wave of affection and attraction he felt for him. “You're beautiful,” he said absently, not even realising he said it out loud until he saw Fitzroy’s delayed reaction.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Uh, nothing, I just...it's just an observation. You're very attractive.”  
“Hm...well i suppose you would have to think that if you’re prepared to do this stuff with me, huh.”  
Argo fidgeted for a second, unsure of the environment he had unintentionally created. “Are you… are you still okay with-”  
“Fucking- of course i am. Hurry up already.” Fitzroy cut Argo off and reached up to kiss him, willing the odd anxiety that comment had created to melt away in the simple connection with the other man, and feeling relieved when it did; and even more relieved when Argo returned the gesture, open-mouthed and hungry, his fingers feather-light and drifting across the skin of Fitzroy’s back, settling momentarily in the smooth dimples above his tailbone.  
The light touch was more than enough to get Fitzroy riled up, the soft sensation of Argo’s cold fingertips stroking across the ridges of his spine and the edges of his muscles- everywhere they went they sparked a trail of lightning that danced across Fitzroy’s skin, occasionally catching Argo and shocking him, but he took it in his stride. He kind of enjoyed the stimulation, anyway.  
Soon enough- too soon, Fitzroy thought- Argo softly removed his mouth from Fitzroy’s and carefully moved his attention to the corners of his mouth, and following that, the edge of his jaw.  
Fitzroy tensed up, knowing that Argo was going to move on down to his neck and shoulders and chest next, knowing how soft he would be, and knowing personally how much it would melt him inside- he was fine with simply making out with Argo, could do it all day long, but once the attention moved from his mouth to anywhere else on his body the sensations were unexpected and strong, no matter how light.  
Just like now- he was jolted back to himself suddenly by Argo slowly pressing his mouth to the scar on his collarbone, even though that patch of skin wasn’t as sensitive due to being- well-- scarred.  
Dear fantasy jesus i think i'm being driven crazy, he thought to himself, tangling his hands up in Argo’s long, flowing hair as the genasi lowered his head and continued his travels down Fitzroy’s torso, his hands still quietly resting in the natural dimples of Fitzroy’s back. Trying his best to keep his magic from sparking up and zapping the shit out of Argo’s mouth, Fitzroy tried to take his mind off of the sensations of each gentle touch creeping towards his stomach by studying a patch of scales on Argo’s shoulder, the random pattern oddly mesmerising as it stretched and warped with the movement of his arms.  
This strategy worked well for a good amount of time, drawing Fitzroy into a calm trance of shifting blue and warm pinpricks on his skin, a scent of salt and lemons, a soft pressure on his back, supporting his position. He almost slipped into sleep with the unhurried pace and general kindness Argo was using.  
He could feel Argo mouthing words into his skin, but couldn’t attach phonetics to the shapes. That was fine. Let him go.  
Argo’s mouth brushed briefly across his own again and Fitzroy snapped awake, suddenly anxious about how much time he had lost. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was only a few minutes, but it had felt like longer. This was taking too long.  
“I’m done fucking around,” Fitzroy said hoarsely, lifting Argo’s chin up so their eyes met. “Act like you want me.”  
This had gone too far, he decided. He was done feeling soft. He wanted to get some of that tense, palpable excitement he felt earlier back.  
He wanted that desire back.  
So he kissed Argo once more, and Argo complied once more, this time running his hands firmly across Fitzroy’s chest, forcing him to wrap his legs around Argo’s waist to keep himself sitting upright.  
It was very close contact. Fitzroy leaned into it greedily, pressing himself against Argo, drinking in the smallest of movements, the thud of Argo’s heartbeat against his own, the small gasps the genasi occasionally gave when he needed to take a breath.  
Argo broke away to sneak in a quick kiss to Fitzroy’s neck, watching him wriggle underneath the touch, and chuckled deep in his throat.  
“Hey, I don’t need to ACT like I want you, if this is the talk we’re having right now.”  
That made Fitzroy squirm even more, no longer denying himself or the fact that he was involuntarily moving his hips while he was still leg locked around Argo’s waist, or that Argo could DEFINITELY feel it.  
Unperturbed, Argo attempted to make a move to unbutton the front of Fitzroy’s underwear, kissing Fitzroy harder than he had ever before.  
He got one button down, his fingers clumsily grazing skin and hair underneath, before Fitzroy felt what he was doing and violently sparked up out of surprise, mini lightning bolts crackling from his fingers- one hand attached to Argo’s shoulder- jumping from his skin to Argo’s and burning a searing patch of electricity into Argo’s left collarbone.  
“OW! SHIT!” Argo yelped, losing his grip on Fitzroy- Fitzroy losing HIS grip on Argo- and letting the half elf fall backwards onto the couch, limbs askew, underwear half off. Ungainly. Not very sexy at all.  
Argo ended up on the floor, landing right on his coccyx, causing him to writhe around in even more pain for a hot minute.  
“Are- are you alright? Shit, sorry,” Fitzroy offered timidly, pulling himself off the couch (and his underwear back up) and waking over to where Argo lay nearly comatose on the ground. The genasi groaned in response, coming off the pain high of hitting his tailbone, but still experiencing the burning of the electric shock.  
“I’ll be okay,” he grunted, sitting up and casting a small ball of water to soothe the burn (black and ugly on his blue skin- Fitzroy could already see those scales he was admiring earlier dying and flaking off, and he felt a hard pang of regret).

He really killed the mood this time, hey.

“I thought you didn't want to see my dick,” was the best attempt at humor Fitzroy could give. It was enough to get Argo to crack a smile again, though.  
He leaned towards Fitzroy, movements still pained, but a certain twinkle in his eye.  
“The imperative word in that sentence was “yet”, my Fitzboy,” he grinned, kissing Fitzroy’s shoulder.  
Oh. okay.  
That shouldn't have sparked (to use a turn of phrase) anything in Fitzroy’s stomach, but it did.  
“Alright.” Fitzroy moved out of his position on the ground and moved to go to bed, confident that Argo wasn’t too badly hurt, or too mad at him.  
“Looks like you’ve got something to prove next time, then.”

Argo watched Fitzroy move and tried to not let him leave his sight.

7pm was prime tavern time.  
Nobody else was any the wiser.


End file.
